What was to Be
by Sky-BlueImmortal
Summary: Sequel to Love is More than Three Words Kyo and the others are free but at what cost? Akito has things in mind that might put everyone in danger, especially Tohru. You dont need to read story one to understand this one.
1. Chapter 1

((Hello there everyone! Welp, I finally decided to do a sequel to Love is More than Three Words. So I really hope you all like it! Please enjoy!))

_**What was to Be- Chapter 1- Its not Over**_

Kyo inhaled the fresh air gladly. School had finally let out for the summer. He had been studying non stop for over a week and was glad to finally be able to relax. He waited out in front of the class room for Tohru. They had been dating now for two months, two wonderful months to Kyo. He couldn't remember a time where he was more happy than he was with her. It was also two months since he had been lifted of the curse. He still didn't know how to feel about it, happy? Relieved? Sad? But he knew one thing he was sure about, he could now hold Tohru close to his heart and he didn't haft to let her go.

She came out of the class room with a relieved smile on her face, "Kyo! How do you think you did?"  
"I'm not sure, I think I did alright. How about you?" He asked.  
"I think I did good! I need to thank Yuki for helping me study but he already left for the student council."  
"He'll be home later on."

They both began walking when they saw Yuki up ahead. "Yuki!" Tohru called out but he didn't hear her. He walked along side a student council member Michi Kuragi, whom Tohru hadn't had the pleasure of getting to know yet.

"He's been hanging around her a lot lately." Kyo said noticing them both smiling at each other.  
"They have?" Tohru asked. She hadn't noticed. She did know that Yuki was rarely home anymore, she had been wondering where he had been but Kyo assured her that Yuki was fine, he was only doing school stuff. Momiji and Haru came over to then, Momiji with a huge smile on his face, "Tohru! Kyo! Its summer!" He said happily.

Everyone's life seemed to have gotten better after the curse had been lifted and they were no longer chained to Akito's side. Momiji had finally been able to play the violin with his sister Momo, which Tohru knew was one of his dreams. She was extremely happy for him.

From nowhere Rin appeared and held onto Haru's hand. He kissed her softly on the cheek. Since the curse was lifted both Haru and Rin were hardly ever seen apart form each other. Some of the sadness from Haru's expression had lifted. Tohru could see in his eyes how much he cared for Rin.

Haru Rin, Momiji, Tohru and Kyo all left school together and headed to Shigure's house.

"Has anyone seen Akito since the curse was lifted?" Kyo asked. He hadn't heard much from the 'inside' since he had last seen Akito two months previous. Everyone shook their heads and Rin answered, "Kureno is the only one allowed to see him. Now even Hatori has talked to him."

This only mildly surprised Kyo but it also worried him. What was Akito planning? Losing the members of the Zodiac had an affect on Akito and Kyo guessed he was going to get pay back, on Tohru. Kyo look Tohru's hand in his, afraid to let her out of her site and afraid to let her go. She was surprised by the sudden touch but grasped his hand tightly and smiled.

They all arrived at Shigure's to find him in the living room talking with Hatori. "Hatori! How are you? Would you like some tea?" Tohru asked as she set down her bag by the stairs.

"No, I need to be getting back, thank you." He says and stands up. There was a soft tension in the room and from the look on both Hatori and Shigure's faces everyone around them could tell something was wrong. Kyo was the first to ask, "What happened?"

Shigure got up as well, "Oh nothing to worry about! What are we having for dinner Tohru?" Shigure said I his usual happy sing-song voice.

"I thought a stew sounded nice." Tohru said thinking.

Everyone else in the room looked to Hatori as he left. Stress and worry were written on his face which unnerved everyone. Haru and Rin exchanged an uneasy glance and Kyo looked to Tohru. Momiji also did, everyone knew something was going on or was going to happen soon.

**_(((Line here but the line thing isnt working)))_**

Everyone said their good-byes as they left Shigure's house full and content. Kyo helped Tohru with the dishes which Yuki did his summer homework and Shigure worked on his novel, which was a surprise to everyone that he was actually for once working.

"I do haft to make a living! All of you, so cruel to little me."  
"You make a living sitting there and scheming things." Kyo said annoyed.

After dinner Tohru went to her room while Kyo went to see Yuki. Ever since the curse was lifted he felt his hostility for Yuki leave. Though he still did get angry with Yuki it was never for anything more then a few complaints and out burst of energy. Tohru didn't like their fighting and so Kyo stopped.

He knocked on Yuki's door who answered it surprised. He hadn't expected to see Kyo. He let Kyo in and closed the door behind him, knowing that whatever Kyo was going to say he must not want Tohru to hear accidentally.

Yuki's room was kept neat and organized. A book shelf and a desk, a small bed and a good sized window. Yuki sat on the bed while Kyo took a seat at the desk. "Have you heard anything about Akito?" Kyo asked. Yuki was puzzled by the question. No one had heard from Akito for a long time. "No, why do you ask?"

Kyo became hesitant as he look to the hand that used to wear his beads. "I think he's up to something. Hatori was here earlier and looked troubled."

"Whatever Akito is scheming its going to be big. We need to keep a close eye on Tohru."

Kyo nodded and left for the door. Pausing a second and left.

**_(((Line thing)))_**

"Kureno!" Akito called and Kureno was quickly by his side. "Only a few more days, only a few more…Then they'll all be mine. They will regret the day they met that woman!"


	2. Its back

((there truly aint nothing like good music! I'm listening to faint by linkin park hehe one of my faves from them. Well, sorry this took so long to post! Please enjoy!))

Kyo woke up to the sun shinning on his face. He could tell it was late after noon and he wondered why no one had woken him up. He got up, showered and went down to the living room where Tohru and Yuki were playing a game of cards. He sat down tiredly and wondered what was for lunch.

"Kyo! Your up, did you sleep well?" Tohru asked as she dealt out the cards to her and Yuki.  
"Yeah, not to bad…still tired though." He said and yawned.

He got up and went to the kitchen where he took out the milk from the fridge. He gulped it down thirstily and didn't bother to get a glass. He finished the milk and threw the carton in the trash and then went back out to Yuki and Tohru. The phone began to ring.

"Oh!" Tohru said and put down her cards and began to get up. Kyo put his hand up, "I'll get it." He said and went to the phone.

"Hello?" He said and waited for a reply. Momiji's frantic voice came from the other end.  
"Hello? Kyo!"  
"Uh…yeah."  
"Kyo! Something terrible has happened! Please bring Yuki and Shigure to the main house!"  
"What! What happened?" Kyo asked getting worried. _Had Akito done something? Was he going to hurt Tohru?_

"It's the curse, its _back_."

Kyo's heart immediately sank. All the happy thoughts and hopes he had flew out the window as he held onto the receiver.

"Kyo!" Momiji said and Kyo focused on what he was saying.

"Yeah we'll be right over." He said and hung up the phone.

_How can this be? How can the curse be back? I thought we got rid of it! What did Akito do? What can we do? What about Tohru?_

All kinds of thoughts ran through his mind and he went to Shigure's office and told him.

"I thought as much…Hatori had his suspicions yesterday, that phone call only proves it." Shigure said seriously. The look on his face showed worry and how troubled he was.

"How can the curse be back?" Kyo said.  
"I'm not sure."

Shigure got up and he and Kyo went to Yuki and Tohru. Shigure put on a happy face and Kyo stood behind him.

"Tohru, do you mind if Kyo and I borrowed Yuki for a while? We need to go out for a little bit." He said. Kyo was surprised at how happy he sounded when only a few moments ago he had a grim tone. He wondered if Shigure had always been like that, putting on a deceiving face's for a quick lie.

Yuki looked a little surprised but after looking at Kyo's stiff expression he got up and smiled to Tohru, "Alright. Can we finish when I get back?" He asked.  
"Yes of course!" She said but as she smiled to them her smile faded a little as if she could sense something was wrong. The three of them left for the main house. It wasn't a very long walk from Shigure's.

"Why are we going to the main house?" Yuki asked. He could tell they were going there without anyone needing to say anything. Shigure answered him.

"It appears that the curse has come back."  
"What? How?" Yuki asked alarmed.  
"I'm not sure but I'm guessing were about to find out."

They all walked the rest of the way in silence. All of their thoughts wondering back to Tohru and what would happen to her. They arrived at the main house and were greeted by Momiji. "Yuki! Kyo! Shigure! Hurry hurry!"

They all went in together and went into a room at the far back of the main house. Momiji led them. They all found themselves in a small room where all the Zodiac sat around a table. Everyone of them looked up anxiously when they heard someone come in. They're expressions grim and worried. Rin held onto Haru's hand tight as she saw Kyo and the others enter. Hatori, Kureno and Akito were the only ones not present.

Kyo wondered what kind of trap they had just found themselves ensnared in.


End file.
